A WALK RIGHT BACK TO THE PAST POTC
by dcake2013
Summary: Elizabeth Rosabella Lauren Swann and her sister Marine Anabelle Swann KO during a hurricane and wake up in the 18th Century.


I was sitting in my family's living room, watching Pirates of the Carribbean at twelve o'clock a.m. when a storm rolled in. It was already restless and loud. I didn't like storms and the feeling in my stomach wasn't too good either. I turned the t.v to the weather channel to see what was happening.

" It seems there's a hurricane here in our little state of Mississippi. All Biloxi residents need to flea the area immediatly." The man said.

I shot up. We were in Biloxi. "Mamma!!!!!!! Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, shooting into there bedrooms. They woke up looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hurricane! We need to get out!!!!!!!" I said. They too shot up and began to throw things in a bag.

I shot to my little sister's room she was 14. I woke her up. "What is it?" She asked.

"Gather everything you can carry." I told her rushing to my room. I threw in my diary, some clothes,my birth certifercate, shoes, my whole jewlery box, and an old diary and family tree, plus the new book that's been in my family for years.

I ran down stairs to met my family.

We ran out the house clutching to each other as if we were the only things left right in the world.

The next thing I knew I heard a tree branch break and after that was total blackness.

When I woke up I was on my back looking straight up at clear unbelivable blue sky. The first thing I did was feel around. I felt my bag and a person. I looked to my left where I felt the person and saw it was Marine. Marine hated her name because my mother insisted on naming us old fashion names. Marine's full name was Marine Anabelle Swann. My name was Elizabeth Rosabella Lauren Swann. My mothe gave me so many names because she thought that she would never have another child. Also I wish I had my mother's last name Turner.

I sat up and looked around. Okay I was somewhere but where in the hell was I?

"Rosabella?" My sister said sitting up.

"Yes Anna?" I asked.

"Where in the hell are we?"

"I have no idea." I said.

"It seems like where in a town but an old town." I said.

"We should move." I agreed by getting up and picking up my bag. Marine had her's in her hand as well.

"Well let's get walking. " I said taking off.

We walked into the town to see people walking about in clothes that were worn in the 18th cetury.

"Well this authentic." I said finnally I spotted a place that said Inn

'Okay now that's weird.' I thought.

We walked into the place to see a man in a beautifly crafted gown. She had honey brlonde hair, and brownish hazel eyes much like my own and was speaking to a man that had dark brown hair like Marine's and her chocolate eyes. Marine got that from my mother while i got my traits from dear ol' dad.

"Anything you need mam?" The man at the desk said.

"I don't have any money sir and I was hoping that I could spend one night here?"

"Of course but I'll have to put it on a tab. Who's name?" He asked

"Elizabeth Swann." I said.

"Aren't you the Governor's daughter?" A man asked.

"Governor's daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, you know Weatherby Swann" The man said.

"No you must have me mistaken."

"That's right!!! She most certainly is not Elizabeth Swann." The lady I saw when I came in said.

"Elizabeth calmdown" The man with her.

"I will not Will. Not when somebody is attempting to impersonate me." The lady said.

"Mam I promise i'm not trying to impersonate you I am Elizabeth Swann" I said.

"Where's the proof?!?!?!" She yelled.

I fished my birth certifercate out of my bag and handed it to her. She took it examined it and her mouth dropped.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." SHe said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Would you like to come to my house so we can find you some more sensible clothing?" She invited.

"Of course" I replied

When we got to her huge house I marveled it was just like being in a time trip. If only I knew.

"Elizabeth you must meet my father" She said.

"Of course." I said.

"Father!!!!!" Elizabeth said.

A fat man with a wig came downstairs at first I was shocked but Oh well.

"Well hello Elizabeth who is your company?" he asked so properly.

"Father you won't belive this but meet Elizabeth Swann." she said.

Her father's eyes bulged.

"Hello Elizabeth. May I asked how you came by that name??" He asked with a chuckle.

"Elizabeth Swann was the name of the lady who started my family. So my mother gave me that name." I said.

"What about your grand father????"

"William Turner was his name." I said.

Elizabeth's eyes bulged.

"You must come with me at once."She said.

She dragged Marine and I upstairs.

"Do you happen to have a family tree???" She asked.

"Yes I do." I said taking the first old book out of my bag.

She looked at it in shock. I absentmindly got out my jewlery box and yet again her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that jewlery box."

"My mother gave it to me for a present why?"

"Look at the jewlery box over there." She said pointing at her vainity.

I looked and had to do a double take. It was the exact same one.

It was then that realization sank in.

"Marine" I said turning to my sister.

"Weve gone into the past."

"Past?" They said.

"Yes. Elizabeth you're my grandmother and whoever Willam Turner is is my grand father and his father William Turner and, and Your father Is Wetherby No?." I said

"Yes"

"Then it's official I said passing out from shock.


End file.
